The Guy Next Door
by sllymcknn
Summary: Siapa yang tidak akan merasa senang mempunyai tetangga yang tampan dan mapan seperti Choi Siwon? Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak senang akan hal itu. WonKyu. BL. AU. Mature Content. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

.

 _A WonKyu Fanfiction._

 _Super Junior, TVXQ, SHINee © Themselves_

 _The Guy Next Door © unknownsiwonest_

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang tetanggamu pada kami, Kyu?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkedut. Tidak berusaha menutupi rasa tidak sukanya ketika salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Changmin mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian?" Pertanyaan itu ia balas sedatar mungkin.

"Apa dia selalu mengambil koran tanpa mengenakan baju seperti itu?" Kali ini suara Taemin yang terdengar, satu sahabatnya yang lain. Kyuhyun membuang muka. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggetok kepala sahabatnya itu dengan bolpoin yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Dia masih memakai celananya." Jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk cuek dan kembali mengerjakan tugas di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi tetangganya?"

"Apa kau tau namanya?"

Bertambah satu lagi kedutan didahi Kyuhyun. Dua sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jawabannya. Lalu untuk apa mereka bertanya?

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun mengutuk habis-habisan laki-laki yang menjadi tetangganya dan kebiasaan anehnya setiap pagi.

Sebenarnya mengambil koran pagi dengan bertelanjang dada itu bukan hal aneh. Hal itu hanya mengganggunya. Terlebih ketika dua sahabatnya itu menginap di tempatnya dan melihat pemandangan itu sehingga membuatnya semakin terganggu.

Kyuhyun berhenti menulis ketika ia merasa tidak tahan akan tatapan dari dua sahabatnya itu. Setelah menghela nafas, ia berkata. "Namanya Siwon. Choi Siwon."

Laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna senada itu adalah seorang _CEO_. Dia tinggal disebelah pintu _apartment_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak membenci Siwon. Tapi ia tidak suka ketika melihat laki-laki itu berdiri didepan pintu _apartement_ nya seperti sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat canggung.

"Kyuhyun." Laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong? Kompor di dapurku mati."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pria di hadapannya itu memakai apron berwarna krem dan kemeja berwarna putih dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung. Memperlihatkan lengan kokoh yang dibalut kulit berwarna tan, yang seakan begitu panas ketika ia sentuh.

Seketika Kyuhyun dihantam oleh rasa kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sosok di depannya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku sibuk,"

"Kyuhyun, kenapa tidak mengajak tamumu untuk masuk?" Changmin menyerobot posisi tubuhnya dan kata-katanya. Melewatinya setelah menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun yang ia yakini dilakukan dengan sangat sengaja. Ia melotot pada sahabatnya itu yang sekarang tengah tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Tetangganya Kyuhyun, kan?" Tanya Changmin pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdecih saat mendengar nada bicara Changmin yang dibuat-buat. Lalu matanya melirik wajah Siwon yang membalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan wajah canggung. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Siwon. Tetangga Kyuhyun." Katanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika matanya menangkap lirikan mata hitam milik Siwon.

"Kyuhyun baru saja memasak makan malam. Kami tidak keberatan untuk mengajakmu bergabung."

Kyuhyun mengerjap lalu memandang tajam pada Changmin. Ketika ia belum sempat untuk merespon, sahabatnya itu lebih dulu menyeret Siwon untuk memasuki _apartment_ nya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Rasa menyesal karena membiarkan dua sahabatnya mampir ke apartmentnya adalah hal yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan. Ia hanya melirik dengan kesal ketika Changmin ataupun Taemin menawarkan berbagai lauk kepada Siwon. Rasanya ia bisa mematahkan garpu yang sedang di pegangnya.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal, tak terelakan. Kesal karena dua sahabatnya itu mengajak orang yang tidak ia inginkan keberadaannya. Kesal karena orang itu sendiri tidak berusaha menolak ajakan sahabatnya. Kesal karena ia merasa di acuhkan.

Seketika selera makannya menghilang. Kyuhyun memandang dengan nanar ke arah piringnya sebelum bangkit dan membawa piring itu ke arah bak cuci. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mempedulikan tiga orang bodoh yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

Kyuhyun hanya berharap mereka segera pergi secepatnya.

Pagi berikutnya, antara kesal dan lega mendapati Siwon mengambil koran di depan pintu apartment lengkap hanya dengan menggunakan celana training berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat rambut hitam dan wajah yang kusut, ciri-ciri seseorang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berpakaian rapi dan tidak lama lagi akan berangkat ke kampus. Apa Siwon tidak pergi bekerja hari ini?

Kemudian Kyuhyun merasa memikirkan hal yang sia-sia, seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula semua itu bukan urusannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun."

Bahkan senyuman Siwon tetap terlihat menawan tidak peduli apapun keadaannya dan Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati dengan pemikirannya yang lagi-lagi memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat membalas sapaan tersebut. Kedua matanya dengan tidak sopan menjelajah tubuh itu. Tegap, tan dan menggiurkan.

Uh.

"Kau," Kyuhyun menatap dengan angkuh pada wajah kelewat tampan yang balas menghadapnya dengan raut bingung. "Berhenti berpenampilan seperti itu setiap pagi."

Wajah bingung milik Siwon semakin terlihat dan hampir membuatnya mendorong laki-laki itu dari lantai 13 yang sekarang tengah ia pijak. Siwon memang tengah bingung atau hanya berpura-pura bingung sih?

Setelah menghela nafas, Kyuhyun kembali menatap tajam pada Siwon. "Kau membuatku dalam masalah, Tuan Choi Yang Terhormat. Berhenti memperlihatkan dirimu di hadapan teman-temanku." Katanya penuh emosi.

Kemudian hening. Kyuhyun merasa sia-sia berbicara pada orang yang menjabat sebagai _CEO_ tersebut.

"Jangan muncul didepan teman-temanku." Kali ini kata-kata Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan dan ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan suatu pukulan pada wajah Siwon yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil padanya.

"Apa kau cemburu, Kyu?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Bermimpilah." Sinisnya. "Dan jangan memanggil dengan Kyu-ku." Sambungnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah bangun dari tidurku jadi aku yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi."

Siwon membalas dengan santai. Kyuhyun berdecak di tempatnya berdiri, menatap dengan galak pada Siwon.

"Mau sarapan di tempatku, Kyu?"

Koran di tangannya pun melayang ke arah kepala Siwon yang jelas dihindari dengan amat gesit. Kyuhyun berbalik dan masuk ke dalam _apartment_ nya lalu menutup pintu keras-keras ketika mendengar tawa laki-laki itu.

Sialan.

.

 _To_ _be_ _continued_.


	2. Chapter 2

_A WonKyu Fanfiction._

 _Super Junior, TVXQ, SHINee © Themselves_

 _The Guy Next Door © unknownsiwonest_

.

"Kyu, izinkan kami ke _apartment_ mu lagi malam ini."

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk menyemprot pemuda Shim di hadapannya ketika Taemin menyela. "Kami akan mengajak Yunho- _hyung_ dan Minho- _hyung_. Aku baru saja membeli DVD yang bagus."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun tertelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah ketika mengira bahwa teman-temannya hanya ingin bertemu dengan tetangganya itu. Ia mengangguk pelan tanpa bicara. Berharap semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi harapannya sirna saat melihat Changmin membawa sang tetangga masuk ke dalam _apartment_ nya.

"Aku bertemu Siwon- _ssi_ di _cs_ saat membeli cemilan, jadi kuajak dia kemari. Semakin ramai semakin bagus kan?" Ketika Changmin mengatakan itu dengan senyum tak berdosanya, Kyuhyun berharap kursi yang di dudukinya lenyap agar tidak menjadi bahan pelampiasan untuk ia lemparkan pada kepala sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Siwon baru saja pulang dari kantor dan diseret paksa oleh sahabatnya itu. Terbukti dari penampilannya yang memakai setelan jas hitam dan tas kantor ditangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat wajah canggung laki-laki tampan itu, ia lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan kaset DVD yang akan mereka tonton.

"Kyuhyun." Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menoleh. Suara itu terdengar begitu akrab di telinganya. Dua mata coklatnya tetap fokus pada layar yang sedang menampilkan film horor yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?"

Dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari pertanyaan itu bukan seputar tentang film yang sedang berlangsung. Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kanan, mendapati wajah canggung milik Siwon. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah yang ditunjuk laki-laki itu.

Disana terdapat dua pasangan yang saling berpelukan erat. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat Changmin dan Taemin yang berpura-pura ketakutan hanya untuk memeluk pasangan mereka.

Modus.

Kyuhyun tau benar bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin takut akan hal-hal berbau horor, apalagi itu hanya film.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." Jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya kembali fokus pada layar. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan mereka, Kyu?"

"Hm." Hanya itu respon dari Kyuhyun.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara-suara yang berasal dari layar itu sebelum suara Siwon terdengar kembali. "Sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Siwon sambil memasang wajah canggung. "Err, perutku lapar. Aku belum sempat makan malam." Lanjutnya.

Rasa kasihan terbesit dalam benak Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Tuan rumah dan tamu _dadakan-akibat-paksaan-sahabatnya_ itu tidak salah dalam hal ini.

Kyuhyun bangkit. Memandang ke dalam dua mata hitam milik Siwon. "Ikut aku ke dapur." Katanya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar pada laki-laki Choi yang telah menghabiskan satu piring nasi goreng buatannya. Lalu Siwon beranjak dan mengambil piring di hadapannya dan membawanya ke wastafel.

"Kau tidak makan, Kyu?" Kepala dengan rambut hitam itu menoleh dengan tubuh membelakanginya. Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon mencuci piringnya sendiri.

"Aku selesai makan malam sebelum kau datang." Jawabnya. Siwon terlihat mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya diam. Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan laki-laki itu sambil bertopang dagu pada meja makan.

Siwon telah melepas jas hitamnya dan sosok tinggi itu sekarang mengenakan kemeja putih. Lengan kuat itu terlihat lagi karena kemejanya tergulung sampai siku. Punggung itu terlihat lebar dan.. hangat.

Tepat ketika Siwon berbalik, pandangannya segera mengarah ke arah lain.

"Kau masih ingin menonton film, Kyu?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengangguk ketika Siwon mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku harap teman-temanmu tidak marah jika aku pulang. Aku harus membersihkan diriku." Kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Pulanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Pertanyaan itu di iringi satu alis tebal yang terangkat dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mendengus. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Kemudian tawa renyah Siwon terdengar. Kyuhyun harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika wajah tertawa itu tidak lah terlihat menawan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Terimakasih makanannya."

Tubuh Kyuhyun seakan membeku ketika pandangannya di hantam senyum itu. Di perparah dengan tangan besar Siwon yang mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut. Laki-laki bermarga Choi itupun berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menampik desiran menyenangkan pada tubuhnya.

.

"Apa mungkin Siwon- _ssi_ sudah punya kekasih?"

"Aku tidak percaya jika orang sepertinya tidak mempunyai pacar."

"Kau benar. Dia sempurna."

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Hei Kyu, apa kau pernah melihat Siwon- _ssi_ membawa seseorang ke _apartment_ nya?"

Kyuhyun hampir menjawab _'bukan urusanku'_ kepada dua teman yang sedari tadi asyik membicarakan tentang tetangganya. Tapi kemudian ia menarik kata-kata itu saat mendapati wajah penasaran Changmin dan Taemin.

"Kalian akan memberiku apa jika memberitahukan hal tentangnya?" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Changmin berdecih dan Taemin yang memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak ingin membuat mudah, ia bertanya. "Sebenarnya kenapa kalian sampai seperti ini kepada tetanggaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memang kau sendiri tidak merasa penasaran padanya? Aku mau menjadi _stalker_ nya jika aku tidak bersama Minho- _hyung_." Jawaban dari Taemin membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Kau sinting." Komentarnya.

"Dia memang begitu." Changmin menimpali.

Taemin mendelik. "Siapa yang lebih gila? Kau bahkan berniat memutuskan Yunho- _hyung_ demi Choi itu."

Kyuhyun melongo.

"Hei, bukan hanya aku saja yang setuju tentang fakta bagaimana sempurnanya Siwon- _ssi_." Elak Changmin. "Lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu. Aku hanya mencintai Yunho- _hyung_." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi siapa yang lebih gila?" Taemin masih ngotot. Changmin mendengus, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tangannya terkepal. Entah kenapa ia meradang ketika dua temannya itu seolah sedang memperebutkan tetangganya.

Setelah menghela nafas, Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokus sepenuhnya kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan memberi satu info tentang Choi Siwon secara cuma-cuma." Ucapnya menghentikan perdebatan konyol di hadapannya. Dua wajah penasaran itu membuatnya kembali memasang sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

Dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik dan seringai yang tidak hilang, Kyuhyun berkata.

"Kekasih Choi Siwon adalah seorang laki-laki."

.

Kyuhyun baru sampai di _apartment_ nya saat malam hari. Ia keluar dari _lift_. Lalu terus berjalan menuju pintu _apartment_ di nomer 23. Tapi pintu di sebelah pintunya terbuka, pintu _apartment_ sang Choi. Pemiliknya pun sedang bersandar dengan nyaman pada kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mata sewarna malam miliknya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti begitu senyum menawan itu terlihat. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mulai berdesir dibawah tatapan itu.

"Baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun tidak mau repot-repot untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mata coklatnya memperhatikan laki-laki bermarga Choi itu yang tengah memakai t-shirt berwarna abu-abu dan celana jins biru tua. Membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dan terlihat berkali lipat lebih menawan.

"Tertarik untuk mampir?" Tawar Siwon.

Senyuman itu masih di sana. Dan sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun tidak berusaha untuk mengelak ketika pikiran dan hatinya mengakui betapa menawannya seorang Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Kau terlihat tidak menarik." Jawabannya hanya mengundang lengkungan yang kian lebar pada bibir tipis milik Siwon.

"Aku bisa membuktikan jika apa yang kau katakan itu adalah salah." Jawab Siwon. Tubuh tegapnya bergeser. Memberi celah untuk Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung mengajaknya untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun melirik pintu miliknya sendri, sedetik kemudian kembali menatap Siwon yang masih dengan pintu terbuka dan sebuah senyuman. Lalu kakinya berjalan perlahan. Memasuki pintu _apartment_ Choi Siwon.

.

 _To be continued._

 _._

 _Special thanks to; Afyb, rikha-chan, maynidit, ressalini, Jung HaRa, shakyu, guest (1), guest (2), Kyunie, Yong Do Jin316, Desviana407, sllymcknn, lionbun, Park RinHyun-Uchiha and all followers & favorites._

 _And thanks to those reviewers in Playing The Fool fanfic; wendyra2503, cici fu, Tomoyo to Kudo, uixalmt, aprilside, gratefulreader18, Mara997, sllymcknn, sofyanayunita, maynidit, troalle, sparkyucho0, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Gyuest, laxyovrds and also all followers & favorites._


	3. Chapter 3

_A WonKyu Fanfiction._

 _Super Junior, TVXQ, SHINee © Themselves_

 _The Guy Next Door © unknownsiwonest_

.

Dua bibir itu menyatu ketika kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dileher kokoh Siwon. Gerakan lidah panas milik laki-laki Choi di mulutnya membuat tubuh Kyuhyun merinding.

Ketika ciuman berakhir, Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari leher Siwon. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terangkat ke dalam dua lengan kuat milik laki-laki bermarga Choi itu.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau datang." Ucap Siwon.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mnyentuh tempat tidur dengan lembut tapi seketika ia kembali bangun dan berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Mendekat kepada Siwon yang masih berdiri di sisi tempat tidur.

Kedua tangan pucat milik Kyuhyun berusaha menarik _t-shirt_ abu-abu ke atas kepala sang Choi dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Pun kekehan yang terdengar akibat ulahnya tidak membuatnya menghentikan apa yang baru saja akan ia mulai.

Kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan belaian di rambutnya saat ia menelusuri tubuh tegap yang telanjang itu dengan jemarinya.

"Kau menjadi pembicaraan diantara teman-temanku sepanjang hari." Ucap Kyuhyun. Jemarinya naik perlahan, membelai leher, lalu turun untuk membelai bagian perut berotot milik Siwon. Sesekali bibirnya mengecup kulit tan maskulin di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon menggunakan _nada sing a song_.

Tangan besar milik Siwon membelai pipi Kyuhyun ketika ia mengngguk. "Mereka menyebalkan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tawa seorang Choi Siwon terdengar kemudian. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk melepas kancing celana jins biru Siwon. Lalu ia memandang puas ketika tubuh itu terpampang di hadapannya.

Sempurna.

"Mereka seakan ingin merebutmu dariku." Kyuhyun berucap tapi tatapan matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan benda yang menggantung di antara selangkangan Siwon.

Tidak tahan dengan rasa gatal di jemarinya akibat ingin menyentuh benda itu, tangan kanannya terangkat. Lalu tubuhnya merasakan gelenyar aneh saat benda milik Siwon itu menegang dan berdenyut di tangannya.

"Aku kira kau menyukai mereka." Respon Siwon diantara deru nafasnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng, sebelum memasukan benda tak bertulang itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa cukup senang mengetahui bahwa tubuh Siwon menegang dibawah sentuhannya. Mulutnya bekerja dengan keras memanja batang berurat itu hingga terlihat mengkilap karena salivanya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda itu hanya untuk menjilati bagian sisinya.

"Tidak ketika mereka menginginkanmu."

"Kau benar-benar cemburu, Kyu." Jawab Siwon.

Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak. Melihat bahwa Siwon tengah memasang sebuah seringai. Ia tidak menjawab dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Benda itu kembali masuk kedalam mulutnya dan Kyuhyun segera menggerakan kepalanya untuk memberikan sensasi lebih.

"Kupikir kita sudah melewati ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu-ugh, Kyu, jangan menggigitnya." Suara itu diiringi tawa kecil. Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya. Melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Kau ingin aku datang sebelum aku memasukimu?"

Pertanyaan dari Siwon terdengar ketika Kyuhyun memijat pelan kejantanan basah itu. Matanya menatap ke dalam dua bola hitam yang selalu ia kagumi. Lalu Kyuhyun bergerak ke sisi tempat tidur. Duduk bersandar disana dan membuka kemeja beserta celana miliknya sendiri. Senyuman tipis tercipta saat mengetahui bahwa mata milik Siwon tidak pernah beralih darinya.

"Kemarilah, Siwon."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat ketika lehernya dijelajahi oleh mulut terampil Siwon. Dua tangannya tenggelam ke dalam surai hitam itu. Sedikit memekik ketika mulut itu sampai pada titik nikmat di dadanya. Remasan di helaian hitam itu sedikit menguat.

"Kau lebih sensitif dari biasanya." Siwon berkata saat Kyuhyun berusaha mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya lalu memandang laki-laki bermarga Choi itu yang tengah menciumi perutnya.

Kedua mata milik Kyuhyun terpejam ketika Siwon sampai pada kejantanannya. Ia berusaha untuk menikmati cumbuan memabukan di bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut.

Dengan nafas tersenggal, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Memandang kepada wajah kelewat tampan milik Siwon yang tengah menikmati kejantanannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Siwon." Ucapnya pelan.

Kegiatan itu terhenti. Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum tipis saat memandang Siwon. Jemarinya membuat gerakan seperti menyisir pada rambut hitam yang terlihat berantakan akibat ulahnya. Lalu pandangannya dihantam oleh senyuman lembut dari Siwon sebelum bibirnya ditikam oleh bibir milik laki-laki Choi itu.

Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh leher Siwon erat-erat. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya dimasuki beberapa jari tangan milik Siwon. Ia berusha menikmati tiap sensasinya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kedua tangan pucatnya berpegangan pada pundak kokoh milik Siwon. Tubuhnya terlonjak ke atas dan ke bawah. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha memanja benda yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah senyuman muncul ketika telinganya mendengar desisan dari mulut sang Choi.

Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat ketika perutnya terasa menegang. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar, ia berusha meraih pipi milik Siwon.

" _Inside me._ " Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Siwon lalu menahan geraman keras sang Choi dalam ciumannya. Erangan keduanya berakhir di dalam ciuman itu dan terus berlanjut ketika kepuasan telah mereda.

"Kau hebat."

Perkataan Siwon didalam mulutnya membuat senyum tipisnya tak kunjung pudar. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang ketika Siwon mengangkatnya hingga kejantanan sang Choi terlepas dar tubuhnya. Duduk berpindah dari pangkuan laki-laki kelewat tampan itu menuju tempat tidur dengan sprei yang lembut.

Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar ketika Siwon membersihkan paha dalamnya dari cairan berwarna putih. Dua tangan pucatnya bergerak untuk membelai lengan dan bahu berotot milik Siwon yang dibalas dengan tatapan menggoda dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau menginginkannya lagi." Ucap Siwon yang direspon Kyuhyun dengan sebuah dengusan. Jemarinya tetap bergerak diatas tubuh itu selagi Siwon masih membersihkan dirinya.

"Aku hanya, merindukanmu." Jujur Kyuhyun. Jemarinya merambat ke rahang lalu ke pipi dan jarinya hampir digigit jika saja Kyuhyun tidak segera menarik tangannya.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon terkekeh dan ia tau bahwa tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan nya tidak pernah berguna pada laki-laki tampan itu. Jadi Kyuhyun membiarkan saja saat Siwon menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring dan ia bergelung nyaman di dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak pernah mau untuk diantar ke kampus olehku. Kau juga tidak mau tinggal satu _apartment_ denganku." Siwon memulai.

"Kau sedang menyalahkanku?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku hanya bicara tentang fakta." Katanya. Kyuhyun berdecih. Lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan menikmati harum maskulin dari tubuh si sulung Choi itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon. Tangan kanannya memainkan rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berguman sambil menggeleng pelan. Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun untuk saat ini. Matanya terasa mengantuk. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan itu mengerat pada tubuhnya dan ia mendekat pada sentuhan itu.

"Mau mengizinkanku melakukan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendongak dan melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Siwon yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

.

Kyuhyun keluar ketika Siwon membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil saat melihat Changmin dan Taemin ternganga melihatnya. Beruntung sekali karena kedua sahabatnya itu sedang berada di area parkir kampus, jadi mereka bisa melihat tepat ketika mobil Siwon berhenti di hadapan mereka. Pun tak sedikit orang yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya hingga ke hadapan Changmin dan Taemin.

"Selamat pagi."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mendesah bosan melihat tatapan kagum dua sahabatnya ketika Siwon menyapa.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Kata Siwon dan Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan menantang pada dua sahabatnya ketika laki-laki kelewat tampan itu bergerak untuk berbisik dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat pada telinganya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan sedikit terkesiap ketika tangan besar Siwon meremas bokongnya dengan lumayan keras dan memagut kilat bibir bawahnya. Ia hampir mencaci maki Choi sulung tersebut yang kini tengah berjalan menjauhinya sambil tertawa kecil ketika matanya menangkap air muka dua sahabat tercintanya.

Wajah Changmin dan Taemin yang memerah dengan mulut menganga lebar itu membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melontarkan sumpah serapah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyeringai dan beranjak menuju gedung kampusnya.

"Kyuhyun sialan."

Seringai Kyuhyun hanya bertambah semakin lebar saat mendengar teriakan dari dua temannya itu. Dalam hati, ia berterimakasih pada kekasihnya yang telah membuat Changmin dan Taemin mengetahui statusnya yang bukan hanya sebagai tetangga seorang Choi Siwon.

.

 _Fin._

.

Note; Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah cerita _remake_ yang sebelumnya menggunakan karakter yang berbeda. Tapi saya merasa beberapa bagian cocok dengan WonKyu jadi saya ubah sana-sini. Niat awal ingin saya jadikan _oneshot_ saja mengingat pendeknya seperti apa. Tapi karena saya ingin pembaca merasa penasaran jadi saya potong-potong sampai tiga _parts_ seperti ini *grins*

 _Special thanks to; Afyb, rikha-chan, maynidit, ressalini, Jung HaRa, shakyu, guest (1), guest (2), Kyunie, Yong Do Jin316, Desviana407, sllymcknn, lionbun, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, G_ _uest (3), rismamalmul, rikha-chan, sofyanayunita1, uixalmt, Kyulova, fatmawatiyustika, kyuya13, Eka Elf, shin min hyo, Putramahkota Cho, Tomoyo to Kudo, aikyu, Danielsf a_ _nd all followers & favorites._


End file.
